Sleeping Beauty
by dsaANON
Summary: Fairy tales are just fairy tales, she won't wake from just a kiss - it's already too late. SHIZNAT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wrote this in approx. 3 hours! It's amazing how easy the word flows out when I know what I want and I catch that elusive muse! If only this miracle happens when I'm thinking of the plot/writing my other on-going fics...

**

* * *

Sleeping Beauty**

A shrill scream and a deafening crash – my heart was ripped apart, right in front of my eyes.

I was watching you and it took only a second for everything to happen. The cry came from someone else; someone that saw it coming; not from you; or from me – but I saw it happen, as it did, but by then it was all too late. One moment I watched you from afar, the next a black blur came down from above, and then before I knew it the space you had occupied was empty and replaced by dust and debris.

For a moment I froze – not understanding what I had just seen, but once my eyes refocused to the surrounding of the place where you once stood I realized what had happened and I was already bleeding inside. It felt like I was stabbed, my heart dropped and my blood drained from my body.

It was instinctive reaction to run to you – pushing aside all the other by-standers who were still frozen or startled by the loud crash.

"Shizuru!" I cried in desperation.

"_Sleeping Beauty?"_

"_Yes, you would think a university would choose a more sophisticated play, but no one seems to have any complaints."_

"_Yeah but what does it have to do with you?"_

"_I'm playing the princess."_

"_You're not in the drama club."_

"_No."_

"_Then why?" _

It was stupid. Why did anyone have to act as some character for some stupid play in a stupid festival, when they didn't even offer to play the stupid part in the first place?

I had been angry before when you told me – in fact my face clearly proclaimed my displeasure during the preparation and rehearsal, but now this was a new kind of hatred – an emotional one.

If only you weren't roped into this it wouldn't have happened - if only you weren't nominated, we wouldn't have been here… and you wouldn't have been there.

"_I'm coming with you to your rehearsal."_

"_Oh? Natsuki wants to watch me sleep? Natsuki should just ask, I would be more than happy to comply."_

"_Idiot. I'm coming to make sure that idiot of a lead actor doesn't try anything funny in your last scene."_

"_Ara, I feel so lucky to have such a protective friend."_

I found you underneath the lighting beam, pieces of glass shattered all around you on the ground. The voices of the stage staff and cast shouted frantically around me – yet they sounded so far off.

The sight of you lying on the floor face down with the beam pinning the lower half of you body to the stage, was frightening – you weren't moving, and I could only feel fear and panic.

"Shizuru. Shizuru." I repeatedly called out to you, only to receive no answer.

My hands were quick to grab and throw aside any offending item that surrounded or sat upon you: loose pieces of metal and broken lightings that snapped from the beam in its collision – hopefully – to the ground and its shattered bulb that tore into my flesh in my haste to remove them from my sights.

There were movement in my peripheral vision, your cast members had came – they lifted up the beam from atop of you, and I dragged your limb body from below, making sure your face did not drag on the ground with the shattered glass.

I flipped you around and rested your upper body on my legs, looking down at your face - I realised it was covered with blood and that my hand that supported your head felt warm from a sticky liquid.

"Shizuru! Shizuru!" I whispered harshly, while my eyes began to sting and my sight became murky – coarse whispers and rushing sounds of footsteps was made around me.

"_I wish Natsuki was my Prince then every time I want a kiss I would only have to fall asleep"_

"_Shizuru…"_

" _I'm sorry Natsuki, it was just a joke… I-I didn't mean anything…"_

"…"

"_Really, Natsuki, I didn't mean anything by it… I understood what you said before; I was only joking, I won't bring this up anymore."_

"…"

"_Please, Natsuki. I promise: no more jokes, okay?"_

"_Mm"_

"Shizuru. Stop playing around and wake up already." I shook her lightly, as the lump in my throat caused my words to come out as sobs.

"Seriously, Shizuru, you promised: no more jokes, remember? So stop playing and wake up."

You didn't respond – your face was void of emotions, with your eyes closed there were no sparkles of deviousness or glee; your lips lacked your smiles neither genuine nor fake– they were just there, enticing me to claim them.

It was silly of me to even contemplate it, but I did, in my mind I hoped against all hope you were indeed playing a prank on me; trying to trick me into your schemes; waiting for me to play that role that you desperately wished for me to be in; to claim your lips like the Prince Charming did in the fairy tale. And I did.

I lent in and claimed those lips, forgetting the crowd of people that waited worriedly around us, I sealed our lips that tasted like blood and tears; iron and salt – it tasted awful, and I felt horrible.

I drew back, opening my eyes slowly, hoping to see yours glistening with triumphant back at mine – but they weren't, and that horrible feeling just magnified.

I tightened my hold on you in my arms and let my tears fall unrestrained and my sobs of your name poured out of me.

I should had kissed you when I had the chance; I should had held you when everything was well – then maybe I would not feel this horrible, or at the very least I wouldn't feel this sense of regret – regret for missing the opportunity of loving you, like I'd always had.

* * *

A/N: Originally, Shizuru is dead in this oneshot therefore making this a Tragedy... ORIGINALLY! But being the person that I am, I couldn't stand myself leaving it at such an unhappy ending (even though a part of me wants to) so I decided to do an omake.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I decided to make a second mini-chapter instead!

* * *

"You know, a fairy tale is just a fairy tale Natsuki. Did you really think a kiss would magically make me all better?"

I blushed red. Inside, I just know you are smiling that evil smile of yours right now.

I peered up to you to confirm my suspicions only to quickly dart my sights away again in embarrassment.

I sat in a chair beside you in silence as I could not find an appropriate retort, while you sat there on the hospital bed, the mattress propped up by its mechanical ability, and with your head wrapped in bandages. I didn't like the bandages, they reminded me of your blood stained face and the hours of surgery you went through once you arrived at the hospital, but at least it meant you were alive and recovering.

I couldn't help but peek at you again – your devilish smile had softened into a heartwarming one – melting my heart.

I know I will be cherishing everyone of those smiles a lot more from now on.

"Actually, the doctor said it was a miracle that I survived that accident, especially since I was directly hit by the lighting beam… So maybe Natsuki's kiss did have some magic in it."

You gave me a weak smile before turning her gaze to your resting hands.

"Thank you Natsuki."

"Do… Do you remember it?" I asked, slightly out of topic.

"No, but I heard about it from many eye-witnesses, oh, and one camera phone footage." You replied with false cheer.

"Good." I noted curtly.

I stood up with serious determination – perhaps a little too serious because it caused that playful smile of yours to slowly disappeared, so in response I took your hands that rested upon your lap in mine and lent in towards you.

"Then remember this one." I whispered just before I claimed your lips once again.

It was soft and I felt wonderful.

* * *

**A/N:** You have my permission to 'sniff/cry' for the first chapter and 'Aw' in the second, but not the other way around... okay you can sniff for the second chapter as well if you want too

Thanks for reading!


End file.
